


Give Me Comfort

by Eithran



Category: Ultramarine Magmell, 群青のマグメル | Gunjou no Magmell (Anime)
Genre: Cock Rings, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Yayaga being as gentle as he can before he burst, Yayaga has a big boy in his pants, Yayaga likes Inyo but Inyo is hung up on Shuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithran/pseuds/Eithran
Summary: After knowing about what happened to Shiyin. Yinyo wants to have a bit of comfort from a long time friend.
Relationships: Shuin/Inyo(Ultramarine Magmell), Yayaga/Inyo(Ultramarine Magmell)
Kudos: 2





	Give Me Comfort

_The slight touches._

_The feeling of safety and protection._

_The warmth of your embraces._

_The softly whispered exchanges._

_It was all there but somehow there will always be this large gap in between them._

_There was love but it’s always out of reach._

  
  


……………

  
  


“He never touched me.” Yinyo suddenly said while he laid on the floor of Yayaga’s room. Yayaga raised an eyebrow but continued staring at the screen he’s playing. “I wanted more but he’d always stop and leave.” Yinyo said concerning Yayaga. “Wait. By touch you mean…” Yayaga paused the game to look at Yinyo’s sorry figure. “Sex.” Yinyo looked straight at Yayaga’s eyes with no hesitation. Yayaga clicked his tongue willing the blush away as he looked anywhere but Yinyo. “Embarrassed?” Yinyo asked, making the Heavenly Crusader curse at his shamelessness.

“I’ve been alone for as long as I remembered. I did all kinds of jobs. I also miraculously managed to escape from jobs in that industry. I was all alone until I met Shiyin. I knew a lot of stuff not suitable for me back then but Shiyin reigned me in and held me close.” Yinyo explained. Yayaga didn’t know how to respond. “Young master! I’m going out to meet up with Amelie! I left food at the table! Remember to eat!” Zero barged into the room and quickly left as soon as she finished talking. “He knew I loved him, and I knew he did love me too, but aside from the slight touches, he never touched me.” Yinyo just continued making Yayaga frown. “How old were you even back then. He might’ve been like twice your age?” Yayaga muttered as he unpaused his game and started forcefully clicking on the controller. “Hmm. I think so.” Yinyo mumbled as he rolled closer to Yayaga who scowled. “And you don’t think something’s wrong with that?” Yayaga inquired as he killed the monster enemy in the game. “I owe him my life. I wouldn’t care as much if he used me when I started showing him I loved him.” Yinyo shook his head.

“But he didn’t, did he?” Yayaga finished the level. “That’s why it hurts so much.” Yinyo said as he curled up making his pajamas wrinkle up. “His death?” Yayaga inquired as he paused the game again and let go of the controller. He turned around and watched Yinyo’s curled body make itself appear smaller. He didn’t like this weak and lost Yinyo. He wanted the child he met back then. The child whose eyes shined in defiance and strength. Filled with mischievousness and smiles. “He must’ve either loved you too much that he didn’t want to hurt you or he was just leading you on. Making you compliant and obedient.” Yayaga said in spite as his face turned dark.

“Stupid Yayaga. You’re not listening. I said I wouldn’t have had cared if he even took advantage of me after I showed him I loved him.” Yinyo said as he created a rock and threw it at Yayaga. “How did you even show him how you loved him? If you just confessed he could’ve just thought of you as a younger sibling.” Yayaga rolled his eyes as he swatted the rock away. “Impossible. I stripped myself naked and jumped him in his sleep.” Yinyo sighed while Yayaga looked at him in disbelief. “Then what happened?” Yayaga asked, half-expecting Yinyo to be slapped away. “He gave me his coat, kissed me and hugged me to sleep.” Yinyo whispered as he remembered the distant memory. Yayaga frowned as he watched Yinyo turn moody again.

“Why are you even telling me this?” Yayaga asked while Yinyo hummed. Yinyo then stopped and looked at him. “Maybe I’m asking for comfort?” Yinyo said as he clutched on the end of Yayaga’s pants. Yayaga’s eyes darkened as he looked at Yinyo’s vulnerability. Completely different from the child back then. A side he hadn’t seen before. Completely capturing him. Seducing him. “Comfort?” Yayaga pressed forward until he was on top of Yinyo. “Give me comfort?” Yinyo cocked his head to the side exposing his neck at Yayaga. “You low life. You’re playing with a Heavenly Crusader.” Yayaga grunted as he slowly shifted back to his original appearance. Yinyo fearlessly touched Yayaga’s forearms and ghosted his hands upwards towards the neck.

“I know what I’m doing.” Yinyo whispered as he provocatively challenged the taller male. Yayaga growled as he clutched Yinyo’s hand and pinned on the ground beside the other’s head. “You studied my people’s courting method?” Yayaga said not surprised. “La~ lo~ la~ Yep.” Yinyo sang as he used his free hand to crawl under Yayaga’s black shirt. “Oh! You have good abdominal muscles.” Yinyo said as he traced the ridges of Yayaga’s abs. Yayaga clicked his tongue as he summoned his puppet. He snatched both of Yinyo’s hand and made his puppet pin it over Yinyo’s head. Bending the legs and spreading it as he sat in the middle. Yayaga settled his weight on Yinyo’s feet.

“Do you know how things happen between two men?” Yinyo asked as he watched Yayaga’s lean muscles flex as he removed his shirt. “I have to stretch you. Correct?” Yayaga said as he just tore Yinyo’s pajama pants and underwear. “Hey! You have to replace those!” Yinyo exclaimed as he slightly struggled, feeling his bottom half colder. “No I don’t. I’m _comforting_ you.” Yayaga said as he looked at Yinyo through his eyelashes while unbuttoning his pants. Yinyo pouted and huffed. He pulled his feet from under Yayaga’s knees and tried to kick him. Yayaga caught the bare feet and kissed the ankle bone on one feet as he threw the other leg above his shoulder. He pressed forward and grinded his clothed crotch onto Yinyo’s bare bottom.

“Don’t squirm and make me angry. Otherwise I won’t be gentle.” Yayaga said before conjuring up some lube. He generously lathered his fingers and Yinyo’s hole with lube before he started stretching out the tight small ring of muscle. Yayaga stared at Yinyo’s closed eyes and ecstatic squirming. “I know you.” Yayaga said catching Yinyo’s attention. “Wh-ah-t do you mean?” Yinyo asked as his breath hitched when Yayaga inserted another finger to stretch him. “I know when you are pretending to be strong.” Yayaga said as he thrusted and scissored two of his fingers in and out of Yinyo’s loosening muscle.

“O-oh, really? Ngh…” Yinyo gritted his teeth when Yayaga inserted the third finger. Yayaga hummed as he patted Yinyo’s twitching leg with his other hand. “Right now, you’re challenging me to hide how much you just wanted some comfort. How much you wanted to forget the pain of loss.” Yayaga said as he found a bump inside of Yinyo. He gently pressed the bump and made Yinyo tighten up and moan out loud. “Ah, I found it.” Yayaga muttered before continuing, “I’m not an idiot Yinyo.” He said as he added one more finger and started assaulting the gland with rubs and gentle but firm pushes. “Haa-h... S-stop atta-ah-cking my s-pot!” Yinyo groaned and moaned as he twitched and tensed around Yayaga’s fingers. Then Yayaga went deeper. He pushed his hand until his knuckles were buried inside of Yinyo. “This should be enough?” Yayaga rhetorically asked as he thrusted his hand a few more times earning some earnest groans and pants. He removed his hand from inside Yinyo who whined at the loss. He felt empty right after Yayaga nearly fisted his insides.

“I hate it.” Yayaga decisively said as he let his hardening member out of his underwear. He lathered it with way more lube knowing how big he could get when he fully hardens. “Th-ah-t’s a big t-thing.” Yinyo managed to breath out a sentence after calming down slightly. Yayaga observed the short haired male under his mercy. The pajama top is now riding upwards while the white, smooth, and stiff member gently bobbed up and down along with Yinyo’s shaky breathing. “You can’t stop a Heavenly Crusader once the courtship starts.” Yayaga smirked before he let the tip of his member touch Yinyo’s loose entrance.

“G-guhh!!” Yinyo grunted as Yayaga’s large member slowly plunged itself inside of him. It was too big to be honest. It didn’t help that Yayaga still wasn’t at his maximum size. “F-fuck. I hate it. I hate how much I want to refuse but can’t have the heart to.” Yayaga muttered under his breath as he halfway sank into Yinyo before pulling out only to sink in deeper. Yinyo breathlessly moaned as his eyes shot wide open. “I hate how I know-” _I love you but you don't._ Yayaga left the last part of the sentence unsaid as he groaned from fully sheathing himself inside Yinyo.

Yinyo’s eyes lazily narrowed as he smiled, feeling the stretch Yayaga’s member pushed in. He moaned from the slightest of movement. Yayaga tenderly touched the bulge in Yinyo's stomach. Rubbing the tip of his member through the skin. “Still alive?” Yayaga cheekily asked as he twisted his hip slightly to elicit a long and sweet moan from the person below him. “Don’t sleep yet. We’re just starting.” Yayaga grunted as he pulled out slowly while he grabbed the back of Yinyo’s thighs. He went up and almost over Yinyo before he snapped forward and deeper into Yinyo.

Yinyo cried out as he felt the pleasure and pain. More pleasure than pain. He endlessly moaned and shaked as he was ravaged deeper and deeper. Feeling the tip of Yayaga’s member mushing his insides. “L-let go… a-arms…” Yinyo pleaded as he tried to free his wrists from the puppet above his head. Yayaga hummed as he snapped forward before making the puppet let go. Yinyo reached forward and wrapped his arms around Yayaga who never stopped thrusting. “I-ahaah-I ca-aah-n’t. T-too m-muuchh… Nggghhmmm.” Yinyo rasps out as he felt his vision start to darken as he felt himself unraveling and getting closer to release. “Not yet!” Yayaga snarled as he let go of one leg and clutched on Yinyo’s member to create a ring to stop the other from coming. Yinyo whined and pleaded as he felt the need for release, his free leg wrapping around Yayaga’s waist. Yayaga groaned as he picked up Yinyo and sat him on his member, not stopping his deep and fast thrusts. Yinyo gasps as he feels the deep thrust go impossibly deeper.

“Close…” Yayaga groaned as he felt Yinyo tighten around him. Yinyo couldn’t hold anymore but he couldn’t come because of the ring around his member. His body violently shook as his mind went blank. Yayaga growled as he bit into Yinyo’s shoulder. Yinyo violently shook once more. “That’s two dry orgasms.” Yayaga cheekily said as he opened Yinyo’s pajama top and started suckling on the stiff pink nipples. “Nnnngaaahmmnnn…” Yinyo moaned, unable to form coherent words. “Shh, one more.” Yayaga said as he thrusted in a way that he could press onto Yinyo’s spot. Yinyo screamed in ecstasy. He panted and moaned as he clutched onto Yayaga’s body. Soon his throws of passion sent Yayaga nearer to his coming. Yayaga grunted as he released Yinyo’s member. Both yelled out as they came. Yayaga buried his member as deep as he could as he released his seeds inside of Yinyo who groaned from being filled as his member shot his semen in between the two of them.

Yayaga dropped both of them onto the floor. Still buried inside Yinyo, Yayaga nipped on Yinyo’s exposed chest. Then he smirked.

“Yinyo. You can’t sleep yet. We’re not yet done.”

  
  


……………

  
  


“I can’t believe none of you ate dinner! What were you two playing that you guys skipped dinner!” Zero yelled at the two male sheepishly sitting on the couch. “Now, now, Zero calm down.”Yinyo slightly shifted his bum as he nudged Yayaga. “Hmp! I don’t answer to any of you low lifes!” Yayaga exclaimed as he crossed his arms and looked away while pink dusted the ends of his ears. “Then leave! Hmp!!” Zero yelled back while Yinyo tried calming her down while trying to ignore the dull aching of his bottom. He gave Yayaga a side eye while Yayaga just huffed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA SORRY I MADE THIS AHAHAHA


End file.
